How to Lose a Guy in Ten days
by bellaandedward
Summary: Based on the movie. Edward Cullen an advertising executive. Isabella Swan,a young journalist who longs to cover political stories. He makes a bet She has to write an artical. Will it be the worst 10 days of their lives.


**Bella's POV**

"And only then will the people of Tajikistan know true and lasting peace." I finished, waiting for Roses response.

"Bella, it's brilliant. Its really moving." I had the biggest smile on my face. Now if I can only get Lana to agree.

"But it's never going to appear in Composure Magazine." My face dropped. Of course who am I to thing I would get a chance to write what I want.

"God, l busted my butt in grad school to be Isabella Swam, ''How to'' girl, and write articles like, ''How to Use the Best Pick-Up Lines'' and ''Do Blondes, Do They, Like, Really Have More Fun?''

"I want to write about things that matter, like politics and the environment, and foreign affairs. Things I'm interested in." I sighed, feeling really disappointed.

"Keep busting your butt. You're going to get there." Rosalie said trying to cheer me up.

"Hey, I've got something to cheer you up. You know that editor from Sports illustrated that you have been shamelessly flirting with on the phone for... whoo, a month now?" Ohh yeah, Mike Newton. Hes been trying to get with me for like 2 months now and Ive been trying to get tickets from him.

"He made a little delivery this morning." I knew all that flirting would work out. Rose had a white envelope in her hand which I am pretty sure held my tickets.

"Ah, ha, ha, let me see." As I was reaching for the envelope she moved her hand to a different direction.

"Oh, no." She said teasingly.

"Hey!" I finally got hold of the envelope. I opened it and as I expiated, I held two tickets.

"Yessss!" I shouted, Rose giggled.

"Tomorrow night."

"What happens tomorrow night?" Her brow rose with curiosity.

"Only the most exhilarating and artistic display of athletic competition known to mankind."

"The lce Capades are in town?" She gasped.

"No, the NBA Finals are in town, and l got tickets!" Everyone at the office laughed at my excitement.

"Come with me?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"All right, l'll go, but l am not putting out."

"Two stale jumbo dogs and a couple of beers, and you'll be whistling a different tune." I said dancing back to my desk.

"You know what l like." I did a kissing sound as I got back to work.

"Good morning, ladies." whoa where did she come from. "Don't forget, staff meeting in 30 minutes." Jessica reminded us. And then I remembered.

"Alice, haven't seen her all morning. Have you?" I said to Rose.

"Ten to one she's wallowing." ughh

"Its my turn. Ill get her, you get the coffee, meet me in the corner in 20." God Alice now is not the time for this. As I was about to leave...

"Wait, wait, wait." I turned around.

"Here, take some samples." Rose handed a bag of samples of cosmetics that I am sure will make Alice happy.

"Samples. Samples. Great idea." I ran back and took the bag and jogged out while grabbing a green cashmere cardigan.

**Edward's POV**

Ahh New York City. As I was making my way through traffic, I spotted Tanya. I parked my motorcycle in a small area. That is the reason why I dont own a car. I could park this bad boy anywhere instead of have to find an area for a car.

"Hello, Edward." Tanya greeted.

"Hey, hey, good morning, Tanya." I said while taking my helmet off. I walked to her as she was flipping through some chick magazine.

"What are you reading, girl? You catching up on your current events?" I said looking at the front cover.

''Turn-On Tricks How to Make Him Hot.'' The usually I thought.

"You know, if you want to try those out sometime, we should get together." I flashed my crooked smile.

"Lauren and l have an appointment at Composure, the fastest growing women's magazine in the country."

"And seeing as how our clients run a lot of our campaigns in their nationally-syndicated little girlie magazine, it wouldn't hurt you to do a little reading." She lightly smacked the magazine to me as I grabbed hold of it.

"Hey, Eddie." Lauren said while step out of the buildings door.

"Good morning, Lauren."

"You finally decided to show up?" She asked

"Yes, l did."

"You ready?" Lauran said to Tanya.

"Ready. Later, Edward."

"Have a nice day, ladies." I said as we when our separate ways.

**Bella's POV**

I finally arrived at Alices apartment. She buzzed me in. And as I was about to knocked at her door she opened it.

"Hi." She said and then she started to cry.

"Good morning, sunshine." I put my hands on her shoulder. She was a mess. Mostly Alice was so put together.

"Okay, get dressed."

"Get dressed. Staff meeting in 15 minutes. Let's go." I clapped my hands and walked in to the apartment. She took a deep breath and closed the door. The room was dark.

"l'm going back to bed." She said as I opened the curtains.

"l have no reason to live." She pulled the covers up to get into bed.

"Sun's out. Oh..." I grabbed the green cashmere.

"Okay, just..." She took a used tissue and bowls her nose.

"Okay, now..." I threw the cashmere at her as I grabbed the bag of samples and when to sit at her bed. She looked at what I gave her and she put that smile back on. Cashmere was one of the things that always cheers her up.

"Cashmere?" I dumped all the samples on the bed.

"Put it on. lt'll make your eyes look fiercely green."

"Oh!" she looked so touched. While holding the cashmere close to her.

"Get up. l'm not going to let you lose your job on top of everything else."

"Oh." She sighed

"Come here." I told her

"Oh, Bella." We gave each other a big hug.

"Okay." Alice agreed.

"Okay." I agreed back.

"You only dated the guy a week." I pointed out.

"lt was the best week of my life." She said. Maybe I shouldn't have pointed that out as the water works came again.

"Sweetheart." I patted her back.

**Edward's POV**

"Good morning, ladies." I said to my staff.

"What's up, Jasper?"

"Hey." He said as he when back to arguing with one of the workers.

"Hey." I said to my secretary.

"Good morning." I walked into my office.

"What's up, kitty cat?" I greeted Emmett.

"What's up, daddy?" He greeted back.

"Big night?" I put my helmet to the side.

"Not bad."

"Orgy? Where were you, man?" I asked.

"Not at an orgy." Emmett said holding a small football.

"Did you hear?" Jasper said as he walked in.

"What, that my Knickerbockers are now in the championship series and Tone ''The Bone'' here owes me $20 bucks?" I said while taking my jacket off.

"Pay him." Emmett said slapping Jasper on the chest

"Oh, man." He said while get the money out for me.

"Well, you were right. DeLauer Diamonds is looking for a new ad agency. Warren wants to move on it aggressively." He handed the money to me as I took in the news.

"Yes!"

"Oh, oh, this is a good day, this is a good day. Guys, did you know that diamonds are about as common as taxis on Fifth Avenue? The value is entirely sentimental, maintained by a supply, demand and advertising." I said as took my T shit off. Jasper held two button up shirts for me to choose from.

"Stripes." I said as he tosses the shirt to me.

"Now, DeLauer dominates the world diamond market meaning if l represent them, l basically represent the entire industry." I stated the obvious.

"Tell him." Jasper said to Emmett.

"What?"

"Warren gave it to Mallory and Denail." What!?

"Spears and Green they're already on it."

"No way!" I cant believe this. Shit! I noticed someone staring. I look out at the little window in the office. The ladies that were having a break look at the different direction as I caught them staring.

"Yeah, well, you know, he's kind of partial to hot, leggy chicks for some reason."

"Yeah, and we're the, you know, the sneakers and beer division. Precious gems aren't exactly our forte." Jasper said as I was putting on my shit.

"Lips and Hips are over at a chick's magazine right now. l got to get to Warren before they sink..."

"You can't, you can't. He's on a plane." Jasper was blocking my exit.

"Easy, pal." Emmett said while patting my back.

"The Chicago meeting."

"And it's too late anyway, because Warren's meeting them for drinks at Mullins' tonight to discuss their ideas." Jasper said. And thats when I got an idea. I am going to fight for this.

"You know what? This isn't happening. You know why? This was my tip. Its going to be my pitch, my account, my campaign. This is my baby."

"That's what l'm talking about." Emmett said as we bumped fists.

"They will not ace me out of this."

"That's right."

"l heard that."

"Okay."

"Mullins', tonight." I said as I walked back to my desk.

''l heard that?" Emmett mocked as they looked at each other.

* * *

**_Well what do you think? I thought it would be a good idea to base our lovely Twilight charaters to my all time favourite movie. _**

**_So please Review so I can continue. :D_**

**_Bellaandedwardxoxo_**


End file.
